Dedos Firmes
by NocturnaIV
Summary: En este momento solo existe él, con su boca dominante y sus dedos firmes. Jumin se separa despacio, lo suficiente para que cuando hable pueda sentir su aliento sobre mi boca y sus labios sobre los míos en cada sílaba.
1. Dedos Firmes

**Dedos firmes**

El cuarto de baño es pequeño, el vapor se ha concentrado tanto que me siento rodeada por una neblina espesa. El aroma de las sales de baño se impregna en cada uno de mis poros. No es la primera vez que me descubro intrigada por algo, casi pareciera que el objetivo de Jumin es tenerme en la constante duda de qué es lo que está estimulando mis sentidos. La bañera es para una sola persona y el agua está a rebosar, así que tengo cuidado cuando apoyo mejor mi nuca hacia atrás, buscando los ojos de mi esposo. La oscura mirada me contempla y sus largos dedos acarician mi cabello hasta darme pequeños masajes. Un pequeño suspiro escapa de mis labios y mis párpados vuelven a caer. Creo que podría quedarme dormida en este momento, rodeada de un aroma delicioso que no conozco, con Jumin sentado fuera de la tina, descendiendo sus caricias hasta mi cuello y hombros.

\- Estas sonriendo.

Su voz denota el orgullo que siente. Él sabe que es por su culpa y está complacido. Su caricia vuelve a mi nuca, crea pequeñas presiones justo donde estoy más tensa y vuelve a bajar por mi húmeda piel. Aun si quisiera contener la sonrisa en mis labios, sé que es una batalla perdida.

\- ¿De qué son las sales de baño? –pregunto, desviando ligeramente el tema.

\- Nardos y azahar ¿Te gusta?

\- Mucho. –susurró.

Jumin sigue tan elegante como siempre. Hay algo escalofriante en saber que estoy completamente desnuda mientras que él lleva su camisa arremangada y sus costosos pantalones de traje. Lo único que lo hace ligeramente casual es que va descalzo. Sus manos siguen bajando, recorren mis brazos y hace la presión necesaria para hacerme levantarlos. No necesita hablar para que lo entienda, conozco sus caricias como si fuesen nuestro propio idioma. Me giro hacia él un poco para facilitarle la tarea. Me sonríe con aprobación antes de concentrar toda su atención en mi brazo, creando pequeños masajes descendentes hasta llegar a mi muñeca e inclinarse. Me mira a los ojos antes de besar la punta de cada uno de mis dedos y luego el centro de mi palma. El corazón me late con fuerza y me encuentro en el deseo de alejarme por la vergüenza y las ansias de rodear su cuello hasta que me estreche contra su cuerpo. Pero su agarre es firme y una pequeña gota atrevida cae de mi mano hacia su mentón, resbalando peligrosamente y sin freno hasta su cuello donde pierde fuerza y se queda ahí, justo al final. Mi garganta se seca al seguir el corrido.

\- El otro brazo.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, obligándome a reaccionar y asiento, siguiendo sus instrucciones. Sus dedos vuelven a tocarme, a relajar mi piel y hacerme sentir atendida. Pero mis ojos siguen donde la gota se ha quedado y en el camino húmedo que ha dejado. Me acomodo mejor, de rodillas sobre la tina, frente a él y ahora tengo mejor vista de su cuerpo. Mi aliento escapa de mis labios, dejo que corra hacia su dirección y siento como su agarre se tensa justo sobre mi muñeca.

\- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta, intrigado.

\- Hay una gota ahí. –mi voz es baja pero cuando él intenta quitársela, se eleva- ¡Espera!

Ahora Jumin luce más confundido. Mucho más intrigado por mis acciones. Para él soy un acertijo complejo, aun cuando encuentra sentido a muchas cosas, parece que mis impulsos lo siguen sorprendiendo. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mis labios y me acerco a él. El agua de la tina se mueve como oleadas, se propulsa hacia el borde donde está mi pecho y luego se retira hacia atrás. El agua cae al suelo, pero ya no me importa. Mi rostro se ladea y beso el cuello de Jumin, justo donde la pequeña gota se ha alojado. El aroma que me envuelve es mejor que el de las sales, es uno que se impregna fácilmente en las sábanas de nuestra cama y entre su ropa. Me gusta este aroma. Antes de pensarlo ya estoy rozándome contra él, apoyándome en el borde de la tina para alcanzarlo y enterrarme en el espacio que hay entre su cuello y hombro. El agarre en mi muñeca desaparece y de repente los dedos de Jumin están tomándome por la cintura, recorriendo mi espalda desnuda hasta apretarme contra él. Me sorprende, el aire escapa de mis pulmones y siento mi cuerpo húmedo contra la tela de su ropa.

\- Te estoy haciendo un desastre. –jadeo, intentando separarme, pensando ingenuamente que si logro crear distancia entre ambos mágicamente su ropa volverá a estar seca.

Él se ríe, de esa forma tan propia de él. Una seca carcajada ahogada en el fondo de su garganta. Grave, algo oscura, dominante.

\- Hay dos formas de ver esto. –su aliento acaricia mi oído y toda mi piel se eriza- Me volví un desastre desde que te conocí y me alegra porque prefiero el caos que trajiste a mi vida o ya era un desastre antes de conocerte y tú me ayudaste a encontrar mi verdadero centro. –me toma del mentón y levanta mi rostro para encontrarme con su oscura mirada- No importa cuál sea la respuesta correcta, el resultado final es el que importa y por eso tuve que atarte a mi sin dudarlo.

Me tiembla la voz, puedo sentir mis labios calentarse junto con el resto de mi rostro pero mis manos se aferran a él. No debería, pero aun así lo hago. Si me suelta, no creo poder sostenerme por mi misma.

\- Pero tu ropa… -susurro, muy consciente de lo importante que es para él tener todo en orden.

\- Eso no importa. –sus labios besan mi frente- Me gusta esa mirada tuya.

Aunque intento apartar mi rostro, él mantiene el agarre firme en mi mentón. La oscuridad en su mirada parece devorar cualquier otra idea que conozca. Antes de darme cuenta me levanta en brazos, el agua cae al suelo estrepitosamente y yo me aferro a su cuello por pura impresión. Ahora definitivamente toda su ropa ha quedado empapada por mi culpa, pero él luce indiferente y se mueve hacia la toalla más cercana, cubriéndome con ella lo mejor que puede y me alegra, porque si planeaba ponerme en el suelo yo no hubiese logrado sostenerme por más de un segundo o dos.

El cuarto de hotel también es pequeño, principalmente hay una cama de estilo antiguo, con amplias cortinas y muebles de patas largas y adornos extremadamente detallados. La ventana debería mostrar una gran vista a uno de los canales de Venecia, pero las cortinas están cerradas. Jumin maniobra entre las maletas y cosas que hemos comprado desde que hemos llegado aquí. Me deposita en la cama, que a pesar de su tamaño no se compara con la que tenemos en casa. Su ceño se frunce y sé qué dirá antes de que lo haga.

\- Pudimos ir al hotel de cinco estrellas cerca de la Plaza de San Marco.

Esta es la quinta vez que lo menciona y sé que es por mi bien. En su cabeza debo sentirme incómoda o encerrada. Pero el hotel que yo escogí es uno pequeño, a una cuadra del " _La Fenice_ ", uno de los coliseos de ópera más famosos del mundo. Admito que engañé a Jumin con esto, cuando le mencioné el teatro debió pensar en un hotel costoso, pero terminamos en uno de tres estrellas sin ascensor. Lo cual, a mi defensa, es bastante común en Venecia. Pero el lugar tiene un aire antiguo, romántico, como de la época en que Casanova debió rondar, saltando por entre los balcones y canales para llegar a su siguiente amante. Hay algo íntimo en la pequeña habitación, en la privacidad de los antiguos recuerdos dispersos en el tiempo.

Y en ver la cara de sorpresa de Jumin al sacarlo de su zona de confort.

\- ¿Necesitas más espacio? –pregunto, con mi espalda sobre el colchón y él arrodillado sobre mi cuerpo.

La toalla esta solo sobre mi cuerpo, envolviéndome casualmente, con la mínima censura. Ahora definitivamente puedo ver que el agua ha empapado su camisa blanca y se trasluce su cuerpo esculpido, nada excesivo en músculos, pero bastante más imponente.

\- Te diré algo que siempre te he dicho. –comienza- Te mereces lo mejor.

Sus manos se cierran sobre la tela de la toalla y comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo para secarlo. Me arqueo en búsqueda de su tacto, ya es un acto inconsciente que cometo, sus pulgares perfilan mis costillas, siguen mi cintura y bajan por mis caderas. Hay una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, sus dedos siguen bajando y ahora recorren mi pierna derecha, obligándome a levantarla. El camino perlado de gotas de agua va desapareciendo y él se inclina para besar la cara interna de mi muslo sin apartar su mirada de mi rostro. Un suspiro escapa de mis labios y cubro mi boca para controlar mi respiración. Jumin no dice nada. Si deseo que continúe debo pedírselo, le gusta escucharme poner en palabras las cosas que ambos deseamos. Pero creo que mi lengua se ha derretido porque me cuesta tragar.

¿Cómo puede decirme que quiere lo mejor para mí? Ya lo tengo. Aquí. Ahora. En esos dedos que llegan hasta mi pantorrilla, en esos ojos en control y en ese aliento caliente sobre mi piel desnuda. Me sostiene en este ambiguo estado de nerviosismo y deseo por más de él. Jumin me acaricia despacio, tiene especial cuidado con cada curva de mi cuerpo y atiende cada pedacito íntimo de mi piel. Hay una determinación en su mirada cuando me sienta y aunque no he bebido ni una copa de vino, mi cabeza gira ligeramente y debo sostenerme de él. Siempre termino así, aferrada a sus brazos, cubierta por su cuerpo.

\- Debemos salir a cenar. –me recuerda- Querías enseñarme un lugar ¿Verdad?

Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios y asiento. El aire se vuelve algo frío y por fin puedo respirar. Sí, es verdad, quiero enseñarle algo de mi mundo a Jumin. En estas vacaciones, muy lejos de nuestra cultura, somos solo una pareja de casados disfrutando el tiempo juntos. Y conozco algunas cosas que él no. Jumin asiente ante mi reacción y se separa. El vestido que usaré me espera colgado en el armario y mientras me visto, mis ojos dan casuales miradas en dirección de mi esposo. Él no disimula el gusto que tiene en mirarme, sea desnuda, vistiéndome, quitándome la ropa o completamente abrigada, parece deleitarse con saber que está en el mismo lugar que yo, que puede verme de formas que a nadie más permitiría.

La vergüenza de sentirme bajo su constantes mirada cargada de posesivo deseo murió hace ya un tiempo. Me sigue sorprendido que prefiera observarme a hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero hay algo agradable en saber que soy tan importante para él. Antes de darme cuenta, Jumin me escolta escaleras abajo, a las puertas del hotel, con su pequeño patio interno y sillas de hierro. Ni menos ponemos un pie fuera de la callecilla, noto la mirada de su mirada sobre las plataformas de medio metro y patas delgadas que se conectan a un costado del camino. Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios al notar que Jumin está perdido sobre la razón de estos repentinos objetos en una zona peatonal. Nunca ha venido a Venecia, lo cual me sorprende, porque es famosa por su cristal de Murano, no solo haciendo joyería preciosa, sino arte y accesorios para el hogar. Pero por otro lado me alegra que haya sido así y que su primera visita sea por vacaciones y no por negocios.

\- ¿Van a tener un evento? –pregunta, intrigado.

\- Va a llover. –explico- Cuando llueve las calles se inundan porque los canales se desbordan.

\- Eso suena peligroso. –mira mis pies inmediatamente, llevo las sandalias rojas con listones al tobillo que tanto le gustan.

\- Descuida, aún debe tardar. –lo animo, mientras salimos de la pequeña calle y para seguir el camino hacia la plaza del teatro " _La Fenice_ "- Suelen comenzar desde las calles cerca a los canales –y como para confirmar, puede verse que en los alrededores aun no tienen ninguna plataforma.

\- Sabes mucho de aquí. –me halaga, interesado y sus dedos recorren mi brazo hasta tomar mi mano y acercarla a su boca- Siempre terminas sorprendiéndome. –explica, besando mis nudillos sin apartar su mirada.

El sonrojo en mis mejillas se acrecienta cuando los aplausos de los venecianos nos rodean. Unos pequeños gritos de victoria y júbilo parecen celebrar con ímpetu tan pequeño detalle. Jumin luce intrigado, observando alrededor, pero la gente no se detiene.

Nunca lo hacen.

\- _¡Viva el amor!_

\- _¡Felicidad a la pareja!_

\- _¡Un beso en Venecia es un beso de eterno amor!_

Mis oídos zumban al escuchar las frases en italiano. Una rápida mirada a Jumin me confirma que, como era de esperarse de un hombre como él, entiende el italiano perfectamente. Hay una sonrisa algo perversa danzando en sus labios cuando baja la mirada hacia mí y rápidamente me muevo contra su costado, usándolo como escudo antes de que se él se use a sí mismo como arma letal contra mí. Si esto le hubiese pasado a otra pareja me encontraría riéndome como los otros turistas. Pero en este momento puedo notar que el _público_ aumenta rápidamente y los aplausos hasta toman ritmo, llamando más la atención sobre nosotros.

\- Tengo hambre… -me apresuro a decir, sintiendo que el sonrojo en mis mejillas las está calentando hasta dolerme- Continuemos. Por favor.

Sus ojos centellean, mira alrededor rápidamente. Lo conozco, le encantaría seguir las sugerencias que la pequeña multitud suelta a tan viva voz, pero nota que estoy con el pulso acelerado y me prioriza inmediatamente. Por supuesto, a su manera. Jumin me besa justo en la comisura de mi labio, lo suficientemente lejos para que mis rodillas solo tiemblen pero lo suficientemente cerca para dejar en claro que tipo de relación tenemos. Sus dedos se deslizan por mi costado hasta cerrarse en mi cintura, la presión es firme cuando me mantiene contra su costado, apretándome ahí para cubrirme de la mirada de todos. No encuentro razón para quejarme, mis mejillas arden tanto que yo misma escondo mi rostro contra su pecho, hundiéndome en lo reconfortante de su aroma y la temperatura de su cuerpo. No temo caer, los dedos de Jumin hacen la presión exacta y su pulgar sabe crear un lenguaje íntimo entre ambos, con pequeñas presiones que me indican cómo mover mi cuerpo para abrirnos paso sin tener que mirar. Hay una confianza ciega en mi interior, las capacitadas manos de Jumin nunca me han fallado. El ruido de la gente, las risas enternecidas, las conversaciones a viva voz quedan atrás rápidamente.

\- Aunque disfruto tenerte así de cerca. –lo escucho decir- Me parece que debes saber que ya puedes ver y hay escalones frente a nosotros.

Me separo lentamente, sintiendo el aire frío acariciar mis mejillas. Las frías manos de Jumin tocan mi rostro, calmando la temperatura de esa área aunque no puedo decir nada sobre el resto de mi cuerpo. Este tipo de cosas no podemos hacerlo en nuestro país, este tipo de intimidad pública parece casi un sueño y se nota lo complacido que esta por ello. Los dedos de Jumin bajan, erizando mi piel, acarician la gargantilla de filigrana de planta en un entrelazado delicado y sobrio que abraza un diamante al frente. Aunque algo ostentosa, es mi joya favorita y eso se debe al por el orgullo que pesa en la mirada oscura de mi esposo. La gargantilla fue su regalo en nuestra noche de bodas y rara vez no la uso.

El restaurante al que vamos es amplio y acogedor, nada lujoso pero con bastante encanto. La mesa que nos entregan tiene una preciosa vista al canal y las góndolas surcan con sus propias luces como estrellas fugaces. Jumin observa con curiosidad, algunos gondoleros están cantando pero como buen atractivo turístico, solo hay parejas acurrucadas en los pequeños y aislados transportes. Mi mano se desliza por sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar la de Jumin y cuando me mira, le animo a retomar su atención al espectáculo bajo nosotros.

\- Hoy en día se asocia a Venecia como un lugar para que las parejas vacacionen, en especial los recién casados. –le comento- Pero es interesante como la historia de Venecia estuvo muy lejos de ser romántica y más bien erótica. Cientos de historias sobre sus mascaradas rondan por el mundo y obviamente Casanova se hizo famoso aquí. –mis ojos van hacia él, que luce intrigado- Por ejemplo, las románticas góndolas que vez ahora son puramente turísticas. Las antiguas eran mucho más privadas y escondían amantes que tomaban la ruta acuática para escabullirse de sus deberes y entregarse a su personal pasión. Algo así como un motel móvil.

\- ¿Y ahora no se puede hacer eso? –lo veo inclinarse más hacia la baranda, tal vez examinando la embarcación.

\- ¡Jumin! –regaño, sonrojándome inmediatamente.

Pero la mirada divertida que me lanza, una que poca gente podría notar que está ahí, me relaja. Solo un poco ¿Quién sabe qué tan en serio iba?

\- La pareja no va sola en la góndola. –le recuerdo- Hay historias que explican que la razón por la que el gondolero canta era para acallar… -muevo mi mano en el aire, repentinamente avergonzada- el… ruido de los amantes.

\- ¿Por eso quisiste venir aquí?

Hay franca curiosidad en su mirada, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No se esta burlando de mí, es sinceramente franco en su duda y se que si mi respuesta fuese positiva, no le parecería algo escandaloso o malo. Cuando escogí el lugar, Jumin no dudó en complacerme. Él es así, de la misma manera en que gusta acorralarme entre su cuerpo y sus deseos, también disfruta de darme cada pequeño capricho, aun aquellos que ni he pedido.

\- Claro que esa no fue mi intención. –siento que el sonrojo en mis mejillas va a ser permanente esta noche- No conocías Venecina, me pareció un buen lugar para vacacionar.

\- Y tú sí has estado aquí. –puntualiza.

Ladeo el rostro, mordiéndome ligeramente el labio inferior.

\- Cuando nos conocimos… -me explico- Una de las cosas que no conectó fue nuestra entrega al trabajo, el hecho de que cuando hacemos algo lo hacemos a su máxima capacidad y de forma impecable. También simpatizamos por nuestro conocimiento en común, como vinos… -acaricio la botella sobre la mesa, que como pocas veces escogí yo- buena comida y otras cosas. En mi caso se debe a que comencé desde abajo en una agencia de turismo, se lo que es ser una asistente, una secretaria, la chica de los cafés y tantas cosas más. –mi sonrisa se suaviza cuando él parece ligeramente frustrado al imaginarme con un trabajo duro, si por él fuera hasta mi pasado estaría lleno de las comodidades que ahora tengo- Pero escalé y me volví guía turística e Italia fue uno de los lugares que más veces conocí, principalmente Venecia y Roma. –espero un momento, dejando que la explicación se acentúe- Así que si, por eso escogí venir aquí. Me gusta poder tomar tu mano y guiarte entre este laberinto de canales y puentes mientras te explico las cosas que yo conozco. Siempre quise venir aquí cuando encontrase alguien que pudiese amarme profundamente. –sonrío- Y aquí estoy.

No sé dónde nace su impulso, si por mis palabras, mis gestos o porque a esperado hacerlo desde hace un rato. Pero Jumin acorta la distancia de la pequeña mesa y solo por pura suerte no tumba una de las copas de vino. Sus dedos se cierran firmemente en mi muñeca, jalándome en su dirección cuando impacta su boca en la mía. En ese segundo olvido respira, sus labios son pequeñas llamaradas que relajan mi cuerpo y van absorbiendo cada diminuto atisbo de fuerza que me queda. Mi mano se cierra sobre el mantel de la mesa y aunque estoy sentada mi cuerpo se apoya en la punta de mis pies, en búsqueda de él y su lengua dominante que rápidamente gana terreno y saca ventaja hasta arrancarme un suspiro. Solo entonces se separa, con esa sonrisa ligeramente ladeada en su expresión de mármol. Aun jadeo, buscando bocanadas de aire cuando caigo hacia atrás. Él me mira por un segundo y señala la comida frente a nosotros. Jumin juega con mi resistencia, lo noto, quiere saber cuánto puedo tardar en rogarle para regresar al hotel.

Mi platillo favorito no sabe a nada mientras Jumin me recuerda cada tanto que debo comer y no solo mirarlo con sorpresa. Le divierte verme temblar, olvidarme dónde estoy o que se suponía que yo estaba en control de la situación. Tal vez nunca lo estuve ¿Verdad? Aun en un territorio desconocido para él, sigo estando a merced de sus movimientos.

La cena termina antes de darme cuenta. Me imagino que he disfrutado la comida pero solo tengo el sabor de la última copa de vino en mis labios que siempre me recuerda ligeramente a él. Jumin se detiene frente a un aparador donde, como en otros cientos de lugares, se exponen máscaras que conmemoran el carnaval de Venecia. Aunque admito que este lugar en concreto es bastante lujoso y obviamente ha llamado la atención de mi esposo.

\- ¿Te interesan? –consulto, ligeramente sorprendida.

\- Me parecen curiosas ¿Las personas las usan?

Me siento orgullosa de poder responder esto, de saber algo que él no. Por lo menos no solo en comida chatarra puedo guiarlo.

\- En algunas celebraciones las personas llevan máscaras y antifaces. –admito- Pero los turistas las compran como recuerdo o para decorar. –le señalo una preciosa máscara mitad blanco y mitad negro con hilos de oro en intrincados símbolos sobre un cuadro- ¿Ves? Son un bonito detalle.

\- ¿Te gustan?

Ahí viene, si digo que sí, el dueño de este lugar podrá vivir cómodamente por medio año. Ese poder que tengo es interesante. Jumin me premia, él es quien está haciendo la compra, pero soy yo la que decide y hay algo fascinante en eso.

\- No me interesan estas. –sonrío y tomo su mano, llevándolo por entre las calles- Esas son de plástico, fabricadas a gran escala. Nosotros vamos a ir a un lugar artesanal. Menos lujoso pero más histórico. –lo miro por sobre el hombro- Para mí son más preciadas porque son elegantes en sus acabados simples.

Me recuerdan a él. Jumin no tiene que expresarse excesivamente ni es estrambótico. No es una bomba de emociones que llama la atención de todos. Él es elegante, directo, medido, como una espada afilada, como un Dios de mármol pero con tantos sentimientos y sinceridad que no tiene duda de compartir. A él no le afecta el qué pensará la gente o si el resto pensará mal de él. Jumin está por encima de todo eso, juega con sus propias reglas, dice lo que quiere decir y siente con una entrega sin censura. Pero todo eso lo puedes notarlo si miras bien y te ganas un lugar cerca de él.

\- Aquí. –me detengo, es un pequeño taller, la calle es tan estrecha que casi no hay espacio para caminar entre la pasarela y la tienda.

Al entrar, Jumin parece atrapado en una caja de muñecas. Su gran estatura y elegante porte lo hace ver como un objeto extraño entre tantas máscaras, listones, pinturas y demás. Yo me deslizo fácilmente, conozco el lugar a la perfección y saludo al dueño antes de tomar de la mano a mi esposo y llevarlo a la parte trasera del taller. Por un momento dejo a Jumin entretenerse, tomando las máscaras mucho más sobrias, unas de largas narices que representan al doctor de la peste y otras rectangulares y angulosas que ocultaban a apasionados conquistadores. Ni siquiera mira los precios, sigue con su curiosidad tranquila, tocando las sedas de un antifaz femenino con plumas oscuras. Me mira y sé que me imagina con ello, sus dedos acarician los largos trozos de seda que parecen tener un propósito extra además de mantener el antifaz contra mi rostro. Mi aliento pesa cuando llega al final del recorrido y parece medir la resistencia de la seda. Rápidamente aparto la mirada y tomo lo que sabía que encontraría. Un antifaz mucho más simple e inocente, con orejas de gato y del color de mi cabello que sigue la curva felina hasta por sobre mis pómulos. Cuando lo miro, dudo por un momento. A comparación del elegante antifaz, esto parece más mundano.

\- Oh… -la voz de Jumin a mi espalda casi me hace saltar, no me había dado cuenta que estaba tan cerca- Ese me gusta más para ti.

¿Si…?

Me giro lentamente, sosteniendo entre mis manos el antifaz. Al levantar mi rostro la expresión suave en su mirada desaparece. Jumin parece leerle demasiado rápido y con tanta fuerza que cientos de emociones pasan por su mirada antes de que pueda procesarlo.

\- Dulce y tierna. –me explica, sin necesidad que ponga en palabras mis dudas- No necesitas de seda o promesas maduras para provocarme. –sus dedos toman mi mano y la jala hasta su rostro, la gira ligeramente, con firmeza y besa la parte interna de mi muñeca- Prefiero lo dispuesta que estás a ser consentida y atendida, eso me seduce mucho más.

Mi voz desaparece, asiento lentamente y él me premia con un beso en la frente. Aunque me he movido en ese lugar don destreza, ahora dependo de su mano para llegar a la caja. Mis ojos notan como Jumin pide que cambien los simples cordeles del antifaz felino por largas tiras de seda del mismo color. El dueño no hace preguntas, solo asiente, mientras yo miro a cualquier lado menos a ellos. Pero el dedo índice de Jumin se posa en mi mentón, firme empuja hacia arriba y me hace encontrarme con sus ojos.

\- Me gusta ese sonrojo en tus mejillas. –su pulgar sigue la curva de mi mentón y me suelta para tomar la bolsa con la compra.

Yo tambaleo hasta caer apoyada contra su brazo. El aire falta y cuando salimos del lugar me cuesta un momento recuperarme. Solo un dedo de él. Solo eso. Con un dedo puede ejercer la fuerza necesaria en mi voluntad para que mis rodillas se dobleguen.

\- Imagino que sabes el camino de vuelta.

Si. Lo sé. Por supuesto. Pero parpadeo varias veces hasta que mi cerebro recuerda el mapa de la ciudad y dónde estamos. Jumin se ve divertido, encantado y yo quiero… En realidad quiero tomarlo de la corbata y besarlo pero sé que si eso ocurre ninguno de los dos sabrá detenerse y estamos en lugar público.

\- Me parece interesante como pides las cosas más simples cuando siempre te animo a que seas más ambiciosa. –comenta Jumin, cuando nota que en serio hemos tomado el camino correcto y no me he perdido.

\- Soy ambiciosa. –le corrijo, notando el teatro al fondo y el indicativo que estamos cerca del hotel.

\- Me intriga saber en qué apoyas tu afirmación.

\- Ambiciono una larga vida contigo. –me detengo a los pies del teatro para que sea su luz la que nos ilumine y me giro para mirarlo- Soy codiciosa con el tiempo que comparto contigo, poco o mucho, es nuestro y espero siempre tener más. Soy ávida de nuevas experiencias en tus manos y a tu lado. –sonrío- No necesito lo material para ser increíblemente egoísta. En realidad…

No llego a continuar. La gente aplaude con fuerza. Porque esta vez Jumin me está besando con fuerza. Mis piernas se debilitan cuando su boca ahoga mi jadeo sorpresivo. Sus dedos presionan con firmeza mi espalda, justo sobre mi cintura y me arqueo hacia él, mientras parece cubrirme con su cuerpo. Sus dientes muerden mi labio inferior, lo hace sin realmente hacerme daño y me jala hacia él de forma prometedora. Mi aliento escapa a la par que mis manos se aferran a sus brazos para no perder el equilibrio. La gente desaparece, no escucho sus gritos de júbilo, su celebración a la muestra de pasión. Me olvido de Venecia, su costumbre de celebrar las muestras de afecto en sus calles y su historial de amantes clandestinos y romances ocultos. En este momento solo existe él, con su boca dominante y sus dedos firmes. Jumin se separa despacio, lo suficiente para que cuando hable pueda sentir su aliento sobre mi boca y sus labios sobre los míos en cada sílaba.

\- Si por un beso la gente se pone así. Me pregunto… ¿Cómo se pondrán por algo más? –aventura, hay algo de su tono de voz que me hace sospechar que su pregunta va en serio.

\- Jumin… -mi voz suena demasiado baja, el aire ni siquiera alcanza para decir su nombre.

\- Descuida. –sus dedos acarician mi cintura, suben firmes por el costado de mi cuerpo y bajan rápidamente hacia mi cadera, donde me sostiene- Recuerda lo que siempre te digo…

¿Qué me concentre en mis sentidos?

Mis ojos se cierran y me relajo bajo su agarre, su boca acaricia la mía ligeramente, haciéndome ver que he dado con la respuesta correcta.

\- ¿Quieres continuar aquí? –me pregunta en un murmullo vibrante sobre mis labios.

Solo niego, pero sé que eso no basta. Palabras, Jumin siempre espera de mí que ponga mis deseos en palabras para poder cumplirlos.

\- La habitación… -susurro, entreabriendo la mirada- Me gustaría continuar ahí.

\- Bien. –se separa lo suficiente para que pueda respirar algo del aire frío de Venecia- ¿Vestirás el antifaz para mí?

Algo me dice que será lo único que llevaré encima esta noche. El calor en mis mejillas asciende rápidamente y asiento. Nuestra audiencia no ha oído la conversación pero sigue animada y enternecida. No los escucho y me quedo contra su costado, caminando de regresa al hotel mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia caen sobre nosotros, anunciando el próximo desborde de los canales. Pero yo solo me concentro en aferrarme a su ropa y dejar que sean esos firmes dedos los que me guíen el resto de la noche.

 **¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas!** A ver si me salió bien esta pareja. Aunque fue divertido cambiar de ambientación. Y como era de esperarse, cuando se trata de Jumin, MC ni siquiera piensa en el resto de miembros de la RFA.

Datos Interesantes: Las plataformas de la historia son un dato real, se instalan en todas las calles porque los canales se desbordan ligeramente ante la mayoría de lluvias moderadas e inundan la primera planta, por lo que suele haber en el centro de la habitación un tipo de tina destinada a acumular el agua.

La MC de esta historia la armé a partir de los diálogos que puedes sacar de la ruta con Jumin. Al inicio lo que más gusta él de MC es que es trabajadora y comparte con él conocimientos bastante refinados pero podemos sospechar que MC no es de una familia adinerada. Así que me recordó a alguien que hubiese estudiado en el área de turismo y hubiese viajado mucho. En Asia la gente mayor viaja mucho en su juvilación y cuando visitas Europa puedes ver a los grupos divididos por país y sus guías son de sus nacionalidades. Así que me tomé el atrevimiento de pensar que MC pudo trabajar así por un tiempo, viajando, conociendo y aprendiendo trucos que alguien como Jumin no sabría.

Aunque Jumin y yo no conectaríamos en la vida real (Daddy Jumin se merece una little girl y se que en el fandom hay muchas chicas encantadas en tomar ese lugar), algo ventajoso de escribir sobre él es que el escenario es más variado porque es un hombre de lujos pero no por eso el personaje típico de las novelas románticas con millonarios.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	2. Simples Experiencias

**Simples Experiencias**

Aun las tareas más simples se pueden volver muy complicada cuando se trata de Jumin. En los últimos días he seguido la pista que me han dado Jaehee, Zen, Yoosung y Seven. También… he probado cada una de las opciones. Y encontré una aplicación que podía ayudarme en mi pequeña cacería en búsqueda de la elección más indicada. Realmente me sorprende la tecnología ¿Quién diría que alguien crearía un programa para algo tan específico? He visto aplicaciones sobre restaurantes o lugares de moda pero ¿Esto? Hay que ver la pasión que puede traer los simples placeres de la vida.

Muy posiblemente he comido más _pungoppang_ de lo que podría comer en toda una vida. Pero al final Zen tuvo razón ¿Los mejores pasteles dulces en forma de pez dorado que existen en la ciudad? Justo frente a su departamento ¿Quién lo diría? Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios y reviso la bolsa con emoción. En realidad no quisiera comer otra vez uno de estos en mucho tiempo, pero hay un objetivo mayor. Mis pasos me llevan hacia el ascensor de la C &R International con seguridad. Mis visitas al lugar son tan comunes que solo intercambio saludos corteses con la gente que custodia tan rigurosamente la primera planta. Los guardaespaldas que me siguen mantienen la puerta del ascensor abierta cuando entro y como centinelas ocupan sus lugares a mis espaldas. La música del ascensor es algún éxito de los noventa convertido en tonadas de un piano eléctrico que hace que no reconozca qué estoy oyendo. Le lanzo una mirada hacia uno de mis guardaespaldas que mantiene su rostro serio hasta que capta mis ojos e inclina el rostro con respeto. Esto es raro. Aun después de tanto tiempo, si alguien me hubiese dicho que tendría a dos hombres (como mínimo) siguiéndome a cualquier lado, me hubiese reído terriblemente. Pero aquí estoy, acostumbrada a estas personas que están dispuestas a poner su vida en riesgo por mí, no por lealtad, sino porque es su trabajo. Claro, afortunadamente nada de eso tendrá que pasar. La amenaza que alguna vez pude haber sufrido ha desaparecido. Así que los guardaespaldas son parte del paquete que viene al ser la esposa del Director Ejecutivo Jumin Han.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren con el sonido de una campana artificial que anuncia mi llegada. Mis ojos confirman que estamos en el piso correcto y no me he equivocado como en otras ocasiones. El lujoso piso y su aroma a cuero, ambientador costoso y aire limpio me da la bienvenida. Sin decir una palabra me desvío ligeramente hacia la pequeña cafetería que hay a un costado, conozco estos corredores para pasar desapercibida y no ser atrapada por otros ejecutivos que en calidad de quedar bien con la esposa de Jumin serían capaces de arrastrarme a largas conversaciones. Cuando llego a mi objetivo, espío en su interior y sonrío victoriosa al descubrir que la máquina de café se encuentra sola. Los guardaespaldas custodian la entrada y puedo sentir que están intrigados. Me dispongo a servir una bandeja que usualmente las asistentes usan y dispongo dos platos, donde dejo caer un par de pastelillos en cada uno. Mi estómago protesta con solo ver el contenido, recordándome todos los últimos atracones que me he dado comiendo estos dulces.

\- Una causa mayor. –susurro para mí misma, girándome con una taza hacia la cafetera.

\- ¿Dijo algo señora? –pregunta uno de los guardaespaldas.

Por un segundo sentí que mi alma estuvo a punto de salirse de mi piel. Estos hombres son increíblemente silenciosos y me toman por sorpresa a veces.

\- ¿Cómo les gusta comer estos? –pregunta casualmente, mientras aplasto uno de los botones de la cafetera que hace una diversidad de bebidas calientes- ¿ Con té? ¿Café? ¿Capuchino…?

Los hombres cruzan miradas entre si y aprovecho para poner otra bandeja donde dispongo tres platos y dejo caer los últimos seis pastelillos en una distribución justa para cada persona.

\- ¿Té…? –aventura uno.

El otro se encoge de hombros, mirándome poner otra taza y aplastar el mismo botón que la última vez.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa viene bien? –pregunto, dejando las dos tazas en la primera bandeja y luego preparando un café cargado- ¿En serio? –dudo.

\- Me gusta con un vaso de leche tibia. –admite el enorme hombre, ligeramente sonrojado.

Yo sonrío ampliamente y asiento con fuerza.

\- Eso hacía yo con las galletas de chocolate cuando era una niña. –confieso, dejando una taza con agua caliente en la segunda bandeja con un sobre de té en su interior y un vaso de leche junto a esta.

Cuando hago el ademán de tomar las bandejas, ellos se adelantan como resortes. Ni siquiera protesto. No me extraña esto. Jumin ha escogido hombres muy diligentes para seguirme.

\- Bien, caballeros, lideraré la marcha. –anuncio con una sonrisa traviesa y retomo mis pasos, esquivo un par de oficinas que tienen sus puertas abiertas y tomo nueva dirección hasta aparecerme sorpresivamente frente a un escritorio que por suerte no tiene mucho trabajo acumulado- Jaehee, no olvides parpadear. –pido.

Ella si salta en su asiento, tan concentrada como estaba en su trabajo. Me mira con sorpresa y parpadea varias veces antes de fruncir el ceño y mirar a mis guardaespaldas cargando unas bandejas.

\- ¿Esta Jumin? –pregunto antes de que ella pueda decir algo.

\- El señor Han acaba de volver de una reunión. –responde, ladeando el rostro- ¿Puedo preguntar…?

\- Bien. –me giro y tomo la primera bandeja que preparé y doy un paso hacia atrás cuando el hombre intenta recuperarla- Ustedes van a comer aquí. –anuncio y miro a Jaehee- El café es tuyo. –señalo la pequeña sala de espera a unos pasos del escritorio- Y se van a sentar ahí y disfrutar lo que con tanto esfuerzo me tomó encontrar. –entrecierro los ojos y bajo la voz- Estos son los mismos pastelillos en forma de pez dorado que come Zen. –confieso, guiñándole un ojo a la mujer y luego levanto la voz, manteniendo el tono casual- Y mientras hacen eso, mi esposo y yo comeremos en su oficina.

Jaehee luce perdida y ni qué decir de los guardaespaldas. Los tres están mirando la bandeja que tiene dispuesto todo para tres personas y luego a mí.

\- Bueno… -me siento algo incómoda al notar que me están mirando con sorpresa- Yo… -señalo con mi cabeza la puerta- Voy a ver a Jumin.

\- Por lo menos podría anunciarle al señor Han…

Niego.

\- ¿Abrir la puerta? –pide Jaehee, diligente.

Asiento porque será difícil con la bandeja.

Ella sigue sorprendida cuando toca la puerta y nota que me escondo del espacio que permitía a Jumin verme. Así que cuando mi esposo da la orden de pasar, ella no dice nada y me deja proceder. Me las arreglo para pasar con la bandeja y el corazón se me acelera ligeramente. Ya sé que lo he visto en la mañana, pero Jumin luce concentrado en su trabajo, tiene un aire de control que quita el aliento a cualquiera. Él mira una serie de documentos y no se molesta en distraerse. Eso me da tiempo para avanzar hasta el escritorio y dejar con mucho cuidado la bandeja sobre el mismo. Aun no me mira. Así que me dispongo a preparar todo.

\- ¿Por qué huele a chocolate…? –Jumin arruga la nariz por el aroma y levanta la mirada.

Yo muevo mis dedos en forma de un silencioso saludo.

\- Señor Han. –bromeo.

Él mira hacia las bebidas calientes y los pastelillos. Ahora frunce el ceño, extrañado, pero vuelve a mirarme.

\- Debiste dejar que la asistente Kang cargara esto por ti. –pero empuja su silla ejecutiva hacia atrás, dispuesto a levantarse.

¿Y quitarme mi pequeña diversión? Jamás.

Le hago una señal para que se quede quieto y eso solo lo extraña más. Mis pasos rodean el escritorio y muerdo mi labio inferior, mirando su regazo y luego a sus oscuros ojos.

\- ¿Puedo…?

Una sonrisa ladeada pinta su boca cuando asiente y me toma de la muñeca, gira mi cuerpo para darle la espalda y me hace caer sobre sus piernas. Me toma por sorpresa y ahora uno de mis brazos está inmovilizado, rodeando mi propia cintura y atrapado bajo su agarre. La otra mano de Jumin se cierra en mi cadera y me atrae más, acomodándome hasta que estoy bien acobijada contra su cuerpo. Ahora su aliento esta sobre mi mejilla y mi corazón se acelera peligrosamente. Me armo de valor para levantar la mirada y noto lo relajado que luce ahora, justo cuando besa mi frente.

\- ¿Qué has estado tramando? –aventura.

Me siento como una niña atrapada en medio de una travesura. Él aun me tiene con uno de mis brazos inmovilizados, así que señalo con mi mentón los platos y las tazas.

\- Te traje un bocadillo de la tarde.

Él enmarca una ceja y me suelta, solo para atraer los platos más cerca. Mis manos toman con mucho cuidado los importantes documentos y los aparto un poco para que no exista ningún accidente. El aroma a chocolate caliente llega rápidamente y mi estómago lo festeja. Jumin gira el borde de uno de los platos, mirando los pastelillos con sospecha.

Nunca ha comido uno de estos.

Lo más cercano que ha estado a probarlos han sido unos mucho más pequeños y estilo gourmet bastante populares en algunos restaurantes japoneses a los que hemos ido. Pero no es el mismo tipo de masa, ni relleno. No es… simple y exactamente por eso delicioso.

\- Cuando era niña adoraba comerlos con una taza de chocolate caliente. –explico, sintiendo las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y antes de que mis manos comiencen a actuar extraño, me aferro a una de las tazas y la acerco a mi rostro- Así que pensé que sería interesante compartir contigo algo que hacía.

Me gustan los pequeños matices en el rostro de Jumin. Al inicio entrecierra los ojos, mirando los pastelillos y luego la taza que es para él. Sus hombros se relajan y me mira fijamente, gratamente sorprendido.

\- Estos son los mejores que pude encontrar. Clásicos pero especialmente deliciosos. –continúo y atraigo los platos más al borde del escritorio.

\- Puedo notar que le has puesto esfuerzo a esto. –su voz es neutra, se creería que carente de emoción, pero hay un tono cálido ahí, en la forma en que una de sus manos no ha dejado mi cadera y la acaricia suavemente- Me gustan tus pequeñas sorpresas.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan más y acerco la taza a mi rostro. Así puedo fingir que los vapores cálidos y dulces son los causantes de mi innecesario bochorno. Pero él me conoce, retira la bebida de mis manos y la deja sobre el escritorio. En su lugar, acerca su rostro y deposita un pequeño beso en mis labios. Uno muy tentativo, que captura mi boca en una pequeña presión deslizante, como si fuese una mordida pero con sus labios y luego es su aliento el que me acaricia cuando él se aleja. Ahora el pequeño sonrojo se ha incrementado y él se ve satisfecho por eso.

\- Veamos… -actúa natural, le gusta suspenderme así, tenerme expectante- ¿Alguna recomendación de cómo debo proceder?

Me encojo de hombros y retomo mi taza. Esta es mi nuevo escudo de sonrojos. No voy a permitirle que me la quite otra vez. Además, huele delicioso. Jumin enmarca una ceja, ligeramente divertido.

\- ¿Cómo te gustaba comer esto de niña?

Me asalta el recuerdo de mi canturreando sobre peces que beben chocolate mientras sumergía la boquita del pastelillo en la bebida antes de darle mordidas pequeñas y luego hundirlo más hasta que a veces el relleno terminaba dentro de la taza. Me sonrojo. Aunque he comido estos últimos días un montón de estas cosas, extiendo mi mano, tomo uno y lo sumerjo un poco en la bebida antes de darle una gran mordida y así tener una excusa para no admitir mi vergonzoso pasado.

\- Adorable. –Jumin susurra contra mi oído.

Por un segundo creo que voy a ahogarme con el pan.

\- ¿Lo harías por mí? –me ofrece su pastelillo.

Este hombre quiere matarme. Casi parece que supiera que es realmente lo que quiero hacer pero no he tenido el valor de decirlo. Así que tomo el pastelillo y lo sumerjo un poco en mi taza. Una vez. Dos veces. La tercera lo hago un poco rápido para que no se suavice la masa. Bien, sí, soy un poco experta en esto. Lo hacía mucho de niña. Jumin se inclina y le da una moderada mordida mientras aun sostengo el pez dorado. Yo sigo masticando el enorme pedazo que comí. Él se relame los labios humedecidos por el chocolate caliente.

Definitivamente ya no soy una niña.

Por un par de segundos me mira con algún tipo de fascinación que no comprendo y luego da otra mordida y se apoya contra el respaldo de la silla. Lo miro, con curiosidad y me muerdo el labio inferior. Él enmarca una ceja, disfrutando su bocado y yo por fin logro tragar el mío.

\- ¿Y bien? –jadeo y bebo un poco del chocolate para quitarme el sabor de la boca.

Nunca más. Nunca más en mi vida vuelvo a comer lo mismo de algo tan seguido. No se cómo puede hacerlo Seven.

\- ¿Te gustó? –continuo.

Yo sé que no es la gran cosa. Ni siquiera es el dulce más costoso ni exótico que existe. En realidad es bastante simple.

\- No es muy dulce. –comienza Jumin, sosteniendo el pastelillo que segundos antes estaba en mis manos- El relleno es un poco grumoso pero también suave. No es empalagoso ni tiene mucha azúcar. La masa es suave pero no esponjosa, así que no está llena de aire.

¿Por qué no me extraña que este analizando el postre…?

Pero espero.

Él le da otra mordida y como si fuese vino, se toma su tiempo para degustarlo. Ya ha llegado al centro, donde el relleno se mezcla con crema pastelera. Por un segundo parece sorprendido. Y le da otra mordida. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mis labios.

\- ¿Te gusta? –aventuro.

Él asiente con solemnidad.

\- Puedo ver por qué les gusta tanto esta versión más simple y económica. –acepta.

Oculto el rostro en su cuello y respiro calmada. Hay una victoria en mi interior que se detiene para luego derretirse. Solo porque estoy así de cerca noto que Jumin está conteniendo una risa en su garganta. Cuando levanto el rostro, puedo sentir su mano dándome pequeñas palmadas sobre mi cabeza mientras sus dedos se deslizan por entre mi cabello en suaves caricias.

\- Gracias por esforzarte tanto. –me felicita.

No puedo evitarlo, una amplia sonrisa se forma en mis labios, puedo sentir su agarre un poco más firme en mi nuca cuando me acerca a su boca y me besa despacio, sin prisa. El sabor del chocolate se derrite entre ambos y mis manos se aferran a su costosa camisa.

Por momentos como estos, vale la pena todo el esfuerzo en las cosas más simples.

 **¡Saludos!** Me pidieron leer un poco másde la interacción diaria y cotidiana con _Daddy_ Jumin. Lo que me llevó a una pequeña dinámica de DD/lg (Daddy Dom/little girl). En esta ocasión señalando los esfuerzos de MC por esas felicitaciones de corazón. Después de todo el DD, a diferencia de otros tipos de Amos son más 24/7 en su _trabajo_. No todo es sexual con ellos.

 **¡Sus deseos son órdenes para mí!** Exactamente eso. Pienso hacer más drabbles como este ¿Qué les gustaría leer? ¿Algo romántico? ¿Curioso? ¿Cómico? ¿Alguna situación en particular de esta pareja? En realidad, pienso hacer lo mismo con mis otros one-shots (" _Hechizante Carmesí_ ", " _Exhalante Súplica_ " y " _Miel y Fuego_ "), si tienen alguna petición para las otras parejas pueden dejarlas en las respectivas historias ¿Algo que quieran leer con Yoosung? ¡Déjenme saber!

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
